


Kinktober 2018

by lucdarling



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Body Worship, Bondage, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Fisting, Heterosexual Sex, Kinktober, Lesbian Sex, Light BDSM, Masturbation, Medical Examination, Medical Kink, Monsters, Multi, Object Insertion, Oral Sex, Other, Sensation Play, Spitroasting, Sushi, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Fisting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-07-23 15:06:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16161359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucdarling/pseuds/lucdarling
Summary: A collection of short scenes with different kinks and fetishes, across fandoms.





	1. Betty/Veronica, body sushi

**Author's Note:**

> These are not beta'd and if you recognize yourself/the character you play on tv, please hit the back button. The fictional characters belong to their respective creators, I'm making no profit.

"Sushi?"

Veronica nodded, eyes dark as they scanned Betty's form. There was no hiding in a short robe that was nearly see-through. Her hair, dark with water from her shower, dripped a cool trail down her back.

Betty felt the need to ask again, because she had never heard of this before last week and it wasn't like she could Google or even spell the word the Japanese word Veronica had whispered in her ear.

"You just want me to lie on the table and you'll eat sushi off my body?" Betty had to admit their dining table, covered in the fleece blanket Veronica favored in the winter and Betty's pillow did look inviting.

"I'll feed you too, Betty!" Veronica chirped with a smile. Betty shook her head at the enthusiasm and untied the robe. At least their apartment was warm, the heat cranked up for Betty's comfort in contrast to the fall chill that had swept across New York in the past week.

Betty climbed onto the table, not even trying to be graceful. It was awkward, lying on the same place they did homework and ate dinner. It was strangely thrilling, being exposed even if it was only under their Tiffany lamp that Veronica had negotiated from her father's storage. 

Betty had a brief moment to be grateful that it wasn't at all like being at the dentist's office like she had feared. All of her thoughts fled when she saw Veronica walk out from the kitchen with a silver covered tray in her hands, clad in a sheer robe just as short as hers had been.

"Wow," Betty said, pushing herself up on her elbows to watch her walk closer.

"You're not supposed to talk," Veronica chastised as she set the tray by Betty's feet. "If this were a proper _nyotaimori_ , you'd be perfectly still and quiet."

"Sounds little better than a statue," Betty commented. "And since I'm your girlfriend instead, that definitely means I can watch you walk in that robe that covers absolutely nothing." She watched Veronica shift her weight to her left leg and zeroed in on the peek of dark hair at the apex of her thighs.

"I guess you can also have a kiss," Veronica smiled and leaned over to press her lips against Betty's. It grew heated quickly, Veronica taking control with a hand at the base of Betty's skull. Her fingers stroked over the soft, sensitive skin of her neck and Betty moaned just a little.

Veronica pulled back, eyes even darker than when she'd first seen Betty with her white robe. "Lie back," she commanded in a firm voice and Betty shivered. They hadn't explored much, Betty's reactions to a stern voice and almost pathological need to please meshing with Veronica's control and desire to take care of someone.

Veronica pushed lightly on her shoulder and Betty laid back obediently. Veronica took a step away and moved the domed lid off the sushi. She lifted the tray on the palm of one hand like a waiter at a gala might and used chopsticks to place spicy tuna rolls on her right thigh in a line. Betty tried not to giggle or move any part of her body when Veronica drizzled eel sauce over the handmade roll now resting on her stomach. She wasn't sure she was successful but Veronica, eyes narrowed in contemplation as she stared at Betty's breasts like they were a work of art, didn't censure her.

The longer her stare continued, Betty could feel her blush sweep from her cheeks to the top of her chest. She couldn't stop the gasp when Veronica put small mounds of pickled ginger over her nipples.

Some sort of roll with lightly fried asparagus went just below her collarbone and Betty threw her head back to stare at the ceiling so she didn't get hit in the chin with a spear. To be honest, sushi was much more Veronica's taste - Betty preferred teriyaki and her fish cooked - but lying on the table and feeling the heat of her girlfriend's gaze turned her on a surprising amount. The goosebumps that were raised when Veronica's chopsticks dragged over her flesh in random patterns between picking up pieces of sushi were tantalizing and Betty wanted badly to squirm, to press her thighs together for even a modicum of relief. She hardly noticed, lost in her own thoughts when Veronica ate the last slice of ginger off her nipple.

Veronica leaned down and blew gently over Betty's skin. That got Betty's attention.

"Vee," Betty exclaimed. She didn't move but it was a struggle. 

"You're being such a good girl, Betty," Veronica praised her, kissing her forehead. "Just a little longer and then I'll let you move."

Betty sighed not so quietly. Most of the sushi was gone from her body, she could feel its absence in the stickiness of rice left behind on the hairs of her arm and the splash of congeal eel sauce on her abs.

Veronica, who hadn't touched her at all during the evening, popped the last bit of salmon in her mouth and chewed slowly. "You looked so pretty, darling," she cooed, sucking on her chopsticks. "All laid out just for me to look at, like you'd let me do anything to you."

Betty swallowed back the 'I would' into the recesses of her mind and stared back at Veronica's eyes, blown with lust.

Veronica laughed richly like she could read Betty's facial expressions like a spread in Vogue and smoothed a warm hand up her stomach to cup a breast. She rolled a peaked nipple in between her fingers while sucking the other one into her mouth. 

Betty's knuckles went white, holding onto the dining table's edge so she wouldn't move. Her hips bucked into empty air, feeling swollen and damp and needy for something.

"Ah, you moved." Veronica pulled her mouth away and Betty whimpered. She softened the words with a smile, pinching Betty's nipples in the same moment between her index finger and thumb. Betty cried out but Veronica didn't let up as her head dipped to lap up the sauce left on Betty's skin. 

Betty pressed herself against the fleece, feeling hot all over. She was turned on and all she had done for most of the evening was let her girlfriend ogle her and eat sushi off her body.

Veronica released her nipples, watching as gained back their rosy color. She slid her hand in soothing circles over Betty's stomach.

"One, or two?" She asked, tapping the chopsticks against her lips.

"One," Betty said with a half-second's pause. She wasn't sure what the numbers were for though she had some idea.

Veronica didn't pause at all, sliding one chopstick promptly into Betty. She felt it slide in and then further in, barely tapered and not nearly enough thickness to properly fill her. She gasped when the end hit something inside her, causing a twinge of pain. Veronica frowned the tiniest bit and pulled the chopstick back, thrusting gently but not so far as to cause more pain.

"Please," Betty begged. "I need more." Veronica obligingly thrust in the second chopstick and Betty moaned at the feel of cool lacquered wood against her, insider her.

"I want you," Betty managed to say out loud. "Just you."

Veronica smiled again and pulled out the chopsticks. She held them for Betty to see, her own slick coating the majority of them. Betty opened her mouth and licked them clean with half-lidded eyes. She was so wet Betty wouldn't be surprised if the fleece blanket she lay on were soaked through.

"Do you think it's time for dessert?" Veronica's smile was one of wicked delight. Betty shook her head in agreement, certain it would be something good for her.

Veronica motioned and Betty let herself be pulled to the end of the table, legs dangling over. She realized she was perfectly placed to be eaten out. The resultant gasp when Veronica licked over her pussy mixed with her laughter. Veronica licked again before sucking Betty's clit and it didn't take long before Betty was shaking, falling apart with the force of her orgasm. Veronica didn't stop eating her out until Betty squirmed away with a moan of protest.

Veronica didn't move from between Betty's legs as she pushed herself up to a sitting position, chin smeared and glinting in the light with Betty's fluids. "You were gorgeous as a model, but I think I liked dessert best." Betty moved off the table carefully, muscles protesting only a little and grabbed Veronica's hand.

She pulled her girlfriend to a standing position and smiled. "That was pretty fun," Betty said. "Not an every day thing but I didn't mind letting you stare at me."

"I always like to stare at you, Bee." Veronica reminded her and gave her a light tap to her bottom as Betty walked past her into the bathroom. "That's never going to change, no matter if you're wearing my dinner or Oscar de la Renta." Betty laughed and pulled her into the shower so any other words were lost to the rush of water.


	2. Darcy/Loki, Wartenberg wheel

Her cunt throbbed in time with her heartbeat and Darcy's hands twisted in their magicked bonds. She gasped his name because Loki was being an evil man - no matter that she'd asked for it.

"Ah," said the man above her. "You can either move or have a voice, not both." He had been teasing her for the better part of an hour, bringing her close to the edge and backing off.

The wheel lifted from her skin until she spoke. "I don't need to move, if you promise to return the ability when the scene is over."

"Of course, darling," Loki agreed readily; the green cuffs around her wrists and ankles tightened until they were warm and tingling against her skin. It looked like they were half sunk into her flesh and Darcy marveled at the sight, knowing they wouldn't leave any sort of mark. Apparently if you enjoyed being tied up with a bit of sex, magic bonds were the way to go.

The metal teeth resumed their path over her skin, rolling and biting into her breast when he pressed deeply. She yelled out as they went over her nipple. It turned out being paralyzed by magic didn't mean a loss of sensation. Darcy really should have known better. Loki spent a long time on her chest, not leaving less than an inch of flesh unmarked by tiny teeth and by the end of it, Darcy was so turned on she could smell it in the air.

Her eyes narrowed as Loki held the wheel between his hands and blew on it. "What did you just do?"

"You'll see," Loki promised. "I'm almost certain you'll enjoy it." Darcy shrieked as soon as the words left his lips for the very cold metal had rolled over her pubic bone and come perilously close to her clit.

"Cold!" she said unnecessarily and glared at Loki's dark chuckle. He rolled the wheel between one hip bone and the other, dipping down to graze the top of her clit. Darcy tried unsuccessfully to push her hips back into the bedding, away from the device.

"Oh, you're so very wet." Loki announced as he rolled the wheel down her labia. Darcy panted for breath as he rolled it back up and down again. "I don't think it'd take very much at all."

"If you edge me again, Loki, I will do something very bad when you release me." Darcy threatened. Loki only smirked at her.

"I'm sure you'll think up a suitable punishment," Loki replied and then moved off the bed, dropping the wheel on the floor carelessly. Darcy followed him with her eyes, watching as he disrobed and pumped his cock a few times. He crawled back on top of her, all warm skin and muscle.

She gasped as he thrust into her with no warning, hands clenching into useless fists at the sensation. He was so large, so much larger than her own bedside dildo or the three fingers she sometimes used when she wanted to feel full.

"Please," she found her voice as he pulled out and slammed in again. "I need more!"

Loki chuckled, one hand moving to brush a sweat-dark curl from her face in a tender move few would have expected from him. His hips thrust, lean chest on display before her. Darcy didn't think she'd ever tire of the sight and it had been almost two years of dating and incredibly hot sex.

He reached between them, rubbing her clit. Darcy could feel her orgasm cresting and shrieked as she came. She may have squirted but it was hard to tell since Loki was already thrusting into her again, two, three times before coming. His hands left fingerprint bruises on her hips and Darcy knew she would welcome the reminder the next day.

Loki stilled for a long moment then reached over her head to wrap long fingers around Darcy's wrists. He squeezed gently and then pushed himself back, pulling out. Darcy groaned, pins and needles in her hands and feet.

"Feeling will return to your extremities in the next half hour." Loki reassured her. Darcy snorted.

"We just having finished having extremely good sex and then you go and ruin it with that sort of talk."

Loki looked confused and she found it rather adorable. It wasn't often she could trip him up. "I was given to understand it is polite to reassure your partner after putting their body through something many would consider stressful."

Darcy reached over and patted his hand. Then she tugged on his upper arm to get him to lay next to her on the bed. "Yes but a cuddle also does wonders." She rolled and snuggled next to him, her head fitting neatly under his chin. The height difference between a mortal and an alien god had its perks.


	3. Wanda Maximoff, Exhibitionism

Wanda sits down on the bench, its location carefully scouted the day before. It's not on the main running path but neither is it one of the benches completely hidden in a grove. She picked it because of the possibility someone could come and see, watch her touch herself.

She hadn't invited anyone in particular and the thought of someone she never met before watching her get off was more than pleasurable. 

Wanda wears a skirt that was made for hot summer days, not the chill that autumn brings when the sun begins to dip towards the horizon. Her jacket lays next to her on the wooden slats.

She's already turned on, just from the thrill of being outdoors and the bare skin beneath her short skirt.

Wanda glances around, the path before her lit in gold tones by the fallen autumn leaves. There's no one at the moment. One hand goes to cup her breast, rubbing a hardening nipple through her thin cotton shirt. She isn't wearing a bra and it takes no time at all for her nipples to peak.

She can feel herself leaking, and widens her legs so the light breeze can caress her heated flesh. Wanda pinches one nipple then the other, her other hand busy stroking her stomach.

Her hand moves lower, under her skirt. She uses a finger to begin, moving over the bud of her clit and over her puffy lips. She's so wet and Wanda lets a small, quiet moan escape before she thinks better of it.

There's no one on the path but she imagines she can feel eyes on her.

Wanda slides a finger into herself, hips moving eagerly upwards to get it deeper. The edge of her nail scrapes an inner wall and she winces at the bite of unexpected pain. She withdraws, breathing deeply before driving two fingers in.

She thrusts in eager motions, panting as her orgasm builds. Wanda's eyes shut as she pushes her fingers in deeply, stroking the pads of her fingers over inner walls. It feels amazing, incredible to be outdoors and touching herself so wantonly. She can still feel the eyes on her and pulls her shirt down to expose a breast to the cool air.

Her nipple isn't rubbed raw, which is a surprise, but the cool air still feels like a balm. Her hand moves faster, the other hand snaking down to rub at her swollen clit. It takes no time for her to come, soaking her fingers and the bench she sits on. She pants for breath with eyes closed, luxuriating in the feeling of being completely free coupled with a breathtaking orgasm.

Wanda's eyes fly open at the sound of a stick breaking under a foot behind her in the cluster of trees that separate the bench from the street surrounding the side of the park. She pulls down her skirt and is rearranging her top when Natasha sits down beside her. It's an effort for Wanda not to turn her head to look at her.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" Natasha's voice is a throaty rasp and her eyes are very dark.

"You know I did." Wanda replies, and slips on her leather jacket. Her thighs are smeared with her own fluid and she knows it will become uncomfortable in only a few steps but right now, it's heady.

She and Natasha turn to leave and don't utter another word until they're behind a bedroom door.


	4. Bobbi/Jemma, medical kink

Jemma's not technically a medical doctor, but she's been to enough examinations to know that the way Morse is playing with her breasts is not a routine check for possible malignant growth.

"I'm not really sure-" Jemma gets out before the clamp closes around her nipple and tugs sharply. She cries out.

"Just testing reflexes," Bobbi smirks down at her. She unlatches it, only to do the same action to the other nipple. Jemma bites her lip instead of exclaiming and Bobbie twists the bud before she lets it go.

"Your breasts look magnificent," Bobbi compliments and takes a step away from the table to make a note on the clipboard she'd entered the room with.

Jemma takes the opportunity to slide her feet into the stirrups, moving this farce of an exam along. Bobbi's face when she turns around and gets an eyeful sooner than expected makes Jemma laugh.

"I doubt I need any of this," Bobbi tells her as she drizzles lube over the speculum. "You're so wet already." Jemma knows it's true, she can feel her clit aching for stimulation. 

She slides the metal into Jemma slowly, thrusting the instrument into her a few times before starting to crank it open. Jemma gasps as Bobbi opens her up just past what was comfortable. The stretch wasn't actually painful, but the feeling of being so open has Jemma rolling her hips for something more.

"So pretty and pink," Bobbi murmurs, shining a light into Jemma. She strokes Jemma's walls with a warm finger and coos as her walls twitch in response. Jemma reaches down and rubs her clit, fingertips bumping the cool metal on each downward stroke. Her hips rise and fall as Bobbi fingers her.

Jemma comes, soaking Bobbi's fingers and the rest of her hand as she squirts. Jemma lays back on the exam table, panting for breath. She might have actually blacked out, since Bobbi has already withdrawn the speculum and is carefully working three, then four fingers into her.

"Do you want more?" Bobbi asks, pressing a kiss to the pale skin of Jemma's left thigh.

"Yes," Jemma moans. She's clenching around Bobbi's fingers, a second orgasm rising in her.

Bobbi tucks her thumb under and carefully pushes her fist in Jemma. It's large, stretching her more than the speculum and Jemma groans in tandem with Bobbi as her fist enters.

"Oh my god," Bobbi says, twisting her wrist and flexing the fingers inside Jemma. "You're so warm, Jem." Her fingers brush against Jemma's spot and she comes again with a shriek. Bobbi's eyes are watching her hand disappear into Jemma as she slides her fist in and out. She's soaked nearly to the elbow with cum and lube.

Jemma breathes heavily, feeling herself clench down on Bobbi's wrist as she shudders through the aftershocks. "Wow."

"Wow indeed." Bobbi says. "Can we try for a third?"


	5. Sabrina/Salem, tentacles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From The Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018), Sabrina/Salem before he turns into a cat. So I guess Sabrina/shadow goblin to be technical. The italicized quote is from the show.

_Sabrina, I heard you calling in the woods and I came._

She saw a dark shape at the edge of her changing screen and only gasped a little at the surprise.

"You rang the bell." The shape growled, the sound filling her bedroom. Sabrina knew, somehow, she was the only one who could hear it despite the fact it was louder than the storm raging outside.

"I want a familiar, a partner." Sabrina found her voice and it didn't shake. This was what she'd been dreaming of since she was a little girl and came to understand the bond between Aunt Hilda and her spiders.

"I could be that for you, little witch." The goblin's tentacle waved in the air at the foot of the bed, snaking up her covers to rest alongside the length of her leg. "If you want an equal, it will take an equal exchange. A give and take."

Sabrina paused before she said yes. "Giving and taking of what?"

"It could be any sort of thing, little mistress." The goblin reassured. It's eyes were bright in the dark of her bedroom and glowed yellow. "Your dark baptism is coming up, is it not?"

"The end of the week," Sabrina said cautiously.

"So you are unspoiled." The goblin made a sound that Sabrina wanted to say was a sigh but that seemed odd. What did creatures have to sigh about? "We can still enjoy each other, it is the best way to bind I think."

"Enjoy in what way? I'm not spilling my blood." Sabrina had been told by both her aunts how dangerous sharing her blood was, how it could be misused in the wrong hands.

The goblin laughed, tentacle waving in the air before coming to settle on the curve of her hip. Sabrina could feel its warmth through the cover and sheets between them.

"Pleasure, young one." Sabrina frowned.

"I have to be a virgin novitiate on Halloween," she warned, in case this was a sex thing. The goblin laughed again.

"You will be. Just the tip will be enough."

"And we'll be equals, as my familiar?" Sabrina double-checked. The goblin's eyes stared at her without blinking as he agreed.

Sabrina undressed and laid back on the bed. The goblin slid closer to her, hovering at the end of the bed.

"You are not afraid," the goblin stated from above her naked body.

"No, you're my familiar. I might have hoped for a form that could pass easier in the mortal world but I assume you can handle that." The goblin's form wavered at the edges and Sabrina realized it was laughing.

"Yes, I will not be in my natural form after this."

"Are you okay with that?" Sabrina checked as the tentacle on her hip snaked downward. It was warmer than she thought, hot like the perfect temperature of a steaming bath. A second tentacle wrapped around one small breast.

"It is the way of things," the goblin said. "Would you like to give or take first?"

"I'll give," Sabrina answered. Her breathing was getting heavier as the tentacle's end, looking like shadows but feeling much more firm, traced over her nipples.

"Yes, you will." The goblin said and bent his head to the place between her legs.

If Sabrina thought the tentacles were warm, it was nothing on how hot his tongue was. It nearly burned, swiping over her skin and leaving fire in its wake. She shouted in surprise and no small bit of unexpected pleasure, immediately reaching for a pillow to muffle her cries. The goblin didn't stop licking until her body was shaking apart and it felt like she peed the bed.

"Delicious, little witch." The goblin rumbled, a black tongue lapping up the last drops. Sabrina moaned, unable to stop herself. "You have given yourself and I accept."

"That's good," Sabrina managed to speak but her voice was weak from the shouting she'd done.

"Now for the taking," the goblin growled and in a blink, was covering Sabrina's body with its own. The tentacles on her breasts - had there always been two? - writhed and a third wiggled over her cunt. Sabrina moaned when it brushed past her oversensitive clit.

"Virgin," she reminded the goblin atop her, before a tentacle filled her mouth. Her eyes widened in shock as the length thrust in. She gagged as it touched the back of her throat and coughed when it pulled back. She hadn't even done this with Harvey yet.

The tentacle at the apex of her thighs stroked in small circles over her skin, then pushed in. Sabrina would have complained that it felt a lot bigger than "just the tip" but her mouth was full of shadow and musk. She drooled over the length as the goblin's tentacles filled her and thrust in time with each other.

"One more, little witch. You're doing so well," the goblin crooned even as it used two more appendages to lift her hips upward off the bed. Sabrina couldn't think of what the goblin meant until she felt a shadow at her ass. This one, at least, felt slim compared to the ones filling her.

Sabrina gagged again as the shadow, now grown to twice its initial width, thrust into her mouth and down her throat. It was a good thing she couldn't take a breath for she would have screamed as the goblin pushed into her last untouched hole. Slim it might be, and the heat wasn't wholly unpleasant, but it was unnatural. It didn't grow like the others but filled her nonetheless. She clenched around it, unable to stop it plunging into her.

The goblin shook above her in concentration and its own pleasure, Sabrina somehow knew. She closed her eyes and gave herself over to her familiar. She could feel the link between them strengthening as the tentacles took and took. They thrust in and out at different speeds in counterpoint. Sabrina's mouth felt sore and her cunt ached as both tentacles grew larger, stuffing her.

She knew her familiar was close and did her best to suck at the thing in her mouth to hurry him along. There was no taste but the smell was like old books and the forest after a rainstorm.

There was nothing filling her to signal the end, the tentacles only slowed and shrunk. Sabrina moaned in disappointment as they pulled out for the final time even though she didn't think she had it in her to come a third, or was it fourth time. She had lost track and decided it didn't matter as she reached for her pink pajamas at the floor next to her bed.

"You will be a powerful witch, little one." The goblin said, sounding pleased. "We will be very good together."

"I'm glad," Sabrina said, voice hoarse. She did up the buttons on her top with shaking fingers. "Are you mine now?"

"There's no getting rid of me now, Sabrina Spellman," her familiar reassured. She sighed happily at the thought and pulled the covers over her. The goblin-familiar curled its tentacles back into itself and shrunk into the shadows by her changing screen once again.

Sabrina smiled at the sound of a cat's meow and patted the bed next to her. "You can sleep next to me," she told her familiar and closed her eyes for dreaming as the cat put his head on her foot. "I think I'll call you Salem."


End file.
